


Mary, Did You Know

by MissAllySwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Charming Family (Once Upon a Time), Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Land Without Magic (Once Upon a Time), Magic, Season/Series 06, Snowing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: AU: Snow and David have the chance to spend one holiday with their young daughter. Snowing Holiday One-Shot
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mary, Did You Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney. There are lyrics from a song in this chapter. I don't own that either.**

* * *

Snow's POV

I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe the choice I had and I did not know what to do. All I have ever wanted is my family and for them to be safe. In just minutes I could have that. I could finally escape my stepmother and be happy. I could escape this town with Charming and with my daughter. Instead of losing all those years—all her life—David and I could go get her and we could be happy together. The three of us could have the life we've always l wanted and deserved. But why did it feel so wrong? The choice to get her now seemed right for us but in my heart, I knew it was selfish. Back in the Enchanted Forest, we knew what would happen the moment they told us our daughter would be the Savior. We knew we had to wait and once she reached her twenty-eighth birthday she would come for us and we could be a family again. But seeing that little girl through that doorway just made it so much harder; even knowing that was what needed to happen.

"We can't do this." I said.

"But our daughter is right there." David argued.

"I know, but it was like Regina said," Though she didn't know it, she was the one that was forcing me to see the light. Funny, how that will probably come back at her in eighteen years. "Snow White is a hero. We are heroes and we wouldn't sacrifice everybody's happiness for ours."

"But what about Emma?" David asked and I looked back again at the girl. She looked so alone. I watched, my frown deepening as she went to her window and looked out it for a moment before sitting back on the bed again. She seemed so sad.

"If only there was a way…" I said, shutting my eyes for a moment, trying not to cry at the sight. I wanted to run through that door so desperately.

"There may be a way." We turned around and there was Rumpelstiltskin.

"You're still awake." David pointed out.

"Not for long. But you'll be happy I am in a moment." He said and took these small rings for a moment. "After you take the potion, put on these rings."

"Why?" I asked.

"Would you like to spend some time with your daughter before you go back under?"

"Wait…"

"You put on these rings and it will give you 24 hours with Emma. You can be her parents for the holiday." He explained. "And then when the 24 hours are up, you will be back here in Storybrooke under the curse. Like nothing ever happened."

"And what about Emma?" Though I was tempted, the last thing I wanted was for Emma to feel the pain of being abandoned again; especially like that.

"She will wake up as if it were a dream. No harm will be done." Rumpelstiltskin assured me. "But please decide quickly." He said as he then took a sip of the potion before handing it and the rings to me."

I looked to David, "Should we go meet our daughter?" I asked as I put on the ring and extended my hand out to him, holding the other ring in my palm.

"Let's give her the best Christmas like she has never seen before." David said, taking the ring and putting it on his finger.

We both took the potion. We stepped towards the doorway, taking each other's hands before walking through. Once we did, we turned back and saw that the doorway was gone. But we were here and the countdown has begun. I wanted to run towards her but I felt myself stuck—almost frozen—just staring at her as she sat on her bed, reading a book. I wanted to embrace her so badly.

"Snow," David eventually spoke. "What are we waiting for?"

"What are we going to say to her?" I asked. "She probably thinks we abandoned her."

"Well, you know what we're good at?" He answered with a questioned and I looked at him as he cupped my chin, "Finding each other. And now we've done the same with Emma."

I nodded; now I knew exactly what to say. But before I could go near her bedroom, I was stopped by a woman. "Can I help you? Are you here about our fostering for Christmas program?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I just assumed. We are trying out this program this year since we have so many children here. It is hard to find families whom will take in these kids long term. But we're hoping to at least get these kids into a nicer home for the holidays." The woman explained and I smiled.

"That is exactly why we're here." I said.

"Great. We can have you fill out this paperwork and we'll place you and your husband with a child—"

"Emma." I said cutting her off. I had to make sure it was her.

"You're interested in a particular child?"

I nodded, "Emma." I repeated her name.

"Emma Swan? Well, I'm sure I can have that arranged." The woman said as she brought the paperwork over and I sat down with David as I quickly filled it out.

"How do you know what to write?" David asked.

"I lived in this world for a decade. I know some tricks." I told him. In my free time Mary Margaret liked watching some cable and being a teacher seemed to give me some tips for this moment. I finished within minutes and then handed it back to the woman. "So when can we take her?"

"Right away. Why don't we go let her know about the good news?" Then we followed the woman down the hall and she went into Emma's room to talk to the girl. We stood out the door, waiting impatiently. We watched as the woman talked to Emma for a moment and she brought her out to us. "Emma, this is…"

"Mary Margaret." I chimed in.

"David." He added.

"…David and Mary Margaret. You'll spending the holidays with them."

"Hi." Emma said, softly, while looking the two of us over. I tried not to get overly emotional. As far as our daughter knew, we were strangers. We were just a couple that was nice enough to take her in for the holidays. She had no idea we were so much more than that and we have been waiting a very long time to meet her. We would soon get to that; just not here.

"Hi Emma." I smiled. I then looked to the woman. "Are we all good?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Have a nice Christmas."

We walked out of that place with Emma, whom seemed to drag her feet, in between David and I as we walked down the street. I looked David as something dawned on me. "Where are we supposed to take her?" I whispered as quietly as I could in his ear. I had my credit cards so I could easily get use all a room at a hotel but I wasn't sure we could give Emma a proper Christmas there. Plus that might just bring about more questions that I was hoping to avoid.

"Apparently in my curse life I was married and my wife and I were having problems. She got an apartment out here in Boston. Of course even if she tried to move she wouldn't have been able to come out here." David whispered back. "Luckily it's not too far from here."

"What are you saying?" Emma speaks up.

"We were just running through ideas on how we could spend the days" I told her. It wasn't much of a lie. We did want to figure that out since our time with her is so limited.

"So where are we going exactly? Do you guys not have a car?" Emma seemed to be full of questions.

"It's in the shop." David came up with an answer before I could. "And we're going to our new apartment."

We walked another block before we finally got to the apartment and I stood back with Emma while David looked for a key. There didn't seem to be one under the matt or anywhere. "Hold on honey, you gave me the key." I said as I went up to the door and then picked the lock; luckily I had learned a few tricks. "And here we are."

We walked into the apartment. Emma looked around for about three seconds before turning back to us. "This place is empty." She pointed out. "Do you guys even live here?"

"We do. We just moved here." David told her.

"And the first thing you do is decide to take in some orphan for the holidays?" Emma asked, arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

I had to tell her the truth, or at least a version of the truth so she could understand in a way. I knew this probably seemed odd and like a rash decision. But it was more than that. "Well, Emma, I know this may be hard to believe, but you're not just any kid. We wanted you."

"Yeah, I was told. That's a first." Emma replied. "But why?"

"Because we're your parents." I admitted. I had to tell her the truth. It was eating me alive. At least that part of the truth. I really needed her to know who we are. I wanted her to understand why we chose her. She had to know who we are for the time we have her.

Emma shook her head, "No you're not. My parents didn't want me."

"No, no, Emma of course we did— _we do_." I corrected myself.

Emma frowned, "If this is true, then why did you abandon me?"

"We didn't leave you Emma. You were taken from us." I told her. "My stepmother, well, I did something that she never forgave me for and because it, she wanted me to suffer so she took you from us." It wasn't a complete lie. In a certain point of view, Regina was the reason Emma had to be sent away. If it wasn't for her, Emma's childhood and growing up with us wouldn't have been stolen. "We never stopped thinking about you."

"Then why did it take so long?" Emma asked. "And how did you find me?"

"Well you see, we spent a long time searching but then your dad got into an accident. He was in a coma for a long time. I had to take care of him. And my stepmother put great distance between us. You were born in Maine and somehow you ended up out here in Boston." I explained. There was some truth to that. But I knew even with Emma being a child, I doubted she would believe the truth about the Evil Queen casting a curse because of Snow White's mistake and we had to send her away because she is supposed to save us from her curse. I didn't like lying but I rationalized it away with some truth to the lies. And I knew, in the end, this would all be a distant dream for Emma so this was a necessary story to tell her. She would understand it all one day when she finally comes to break the curse and becomes the Savior she is destined to become.

"You're really my parents?" Emma asked. She didn't seem to believe it. She almost seemed afraid to believe it. "Prove it." She challenged.

"The day you were born. You were wrapped in a blanket. Hand stitched and was embroidered with your name on it; in purple letters." I remembered every detail of that blanket. It was a gift from Granny for my princess.

Emma blinked and just stared at the two of us for a moment. But then she began to cry. "You're really my parents?"

"Yes, we are sweetheart and we've been waiting a long time to meet you." David chimed in.

"Come here, Emma." I held out my arms and she ran into them. I embraced her in my arms, holding her close as she began to sob. David joined, wrapping his arms around me as I held Emma, trying not to start crying myself. I rubbed circles on her back for a moment before just scrunching up a fist full of her shirt in my hand as I breathed in her scent. Her sobbing eventually died down into soft whimpers. I then felt her relaxed into my arms. "We love you so much."

"I…I was al-always hoping you'd find me." Emma admitted. "Everyone…t-told me I was stupid."

"Emma, we have a saying in this family." David spoke.

"What's that?" Emma asked as she let go of me and her eyes darted between us a few more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We always find each other." David answered.

Emma smiled as David wiped away her tears. "You finally found me." Emma threw her arms around David, whom in turn cradled her head with his hand and then placed a kiss on her temple.

"And now what? Are we going to be a family?" Emma asked.

"Yes." I answered. Though my heart broke thinking about how this was only going to be temporary, I pushed away those feelings. I wanted to make the most of what David and I have with our daughter. "And we're going to start by having the best Christmas ever." Emma smiled and I returned it. It was hard not to smile, seeing how happy that idea made her. "Now how about we start off by making this apartment feel a bit more festive?"

* * *

We took Emma to the mall. But not before renting a car. If we planned on getting a few things, we were going to need a way to get it back to the apartment without carrying it in our arms. We inside and I couldn't believe how big the place was. I had never seen a place like this before. I didn't think there could be a store so big. There wasn't anything like this in Storybrooke. Emma was attracted to giant fountain in the center of the place. She ran over to it and then just watched as water shot up from it. She then reached into her pocket and threw a coin in the fountain. She then turned to look at us.

"Mom?" Emma called after turning around. She came back over and that's when I noticed David was no longer by my side. But I had a feeling I knew where he went. "Where did daddy go?"

"He must have gotten pulled into one of the stores." I said. If I knew him well enough, I had a good idea where he had went. "He'll be back. Why don't we get something to eat while we wait for him to come back?" Emma smiled at the suggestion and then ran off to one of the food stations nearby. I guess she was hungry. I made my selection and then waited for Emma to do the same. I noticed her looking at me, like for approval.

"Is grilled cheese and hot chocolate okay?" Emma asked.

"It is." I nodded. "But you know, I can make better hot chocolate at home." I winked and Emma giggled slightly. I knew I would have to make some later.

After getting our food, we sat down and ate. Then eventually, David joined us.

"Where did you go?" Emma asked.

"Somewhere." David answered. I knew that meant he got a few things and he didn't want to say what they were in front of Emma.

"You didn't get a tree did you?" Emma asked.

"Of course not. You'll have to help us pick it out." David answered as he picked her up and held her on his arm.

"Can we…" Emma started to ask, but then hesitated and bit her lip. "Never mind."

"What is it, sweetheart?" David asked.

"It's not important." Emma shook her head.

"I think you should tell us anyways." I urged.

"Santa Claus is here…and it's the last day…I told you it's stupid." Emma shook her head. Though David didn't seem to understand, I did.

"Would you like to go see him?" I asked and Emma nodded, shyly.

"Is that okay?"

"If that's what you want to do then yes, that's okay. We have some time." I told her. I knew she has had a hard time and it killed me to think that Emma has rarely if ever gotten to do the things she has wanted to do. Hell, it ripped me up inside to think no one has loved her like she deserves to be. But I couldn't dwell on that. I had to focus on spending the time I had with my daughter and giving her the love and fun she deserved with the time we had.

David carried Emma on his shoulders over to the center of the mall. We found the line for the mall Santa. It was easy to find once we saw all the kids lined up. I watched as some of the kids got pictures taken. "Emma? Would you like to take a picture?" I asked her.

"Can you and daddy be in it too?"

I nodded.

Eventually we got up the line and David placed Emma on the lap of the mall Santa. I had to explain to him this whole thing as we waited. I wrote it off to Emma as David never really experienced Christmas growing up so this was all new to him. I had to explain the whole kids sitting on Santa's lap concept. Since he wasn't awake living in Storybrooke that made things a bit more difficult. But he seemed to understand it by the time it was Emma's turn. David walked up to the Santa and placed Emma on his lap.

"Hi." Emma smiled, shyly.

"And what is your name?" He asks her.

"Emma."

"Hello Emma." He said. "Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Mostly." Emma replied, honestly.

"Mostly, eh?" He eyed her for a moment. "Well, what would you like for Christmas?" Emma glanced between the Santa and then us for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "You don't know?"

Emma shook her head, "I have the thing I've always wanted." She said and then pointed to David and me.

"Your parents?"

"They just found me. I just wanted to take a picture with them." Emma smiled.

"That can be arranged." Santa said before motioning for David and me to come over. David took Emma in his arms and I stood next to him by Santa. We smiled for the camera and they snapped the picture. We purchased a copy of the photo with a frame. I looked at the picture as the wrapped up the frame so it wouldn't get wrecked before we got back to the apartment. If only I could keep this. I knew soon David would be back in his coma and I would be Mary Margaret again. I wouldn't recognize this. I hope somehow this can be preserved in a way. I have faith this picture will eventually make it back to us, just like I am sure Emma will.

* * *

Shortly later, we found ourselves in another store after leaving the mall. I realized we should pick up some food—or at least some stuff so we could make breakfast and hot cocoa in the morning. After getting some groceries, we stopped by the holiday section. Emma wanted to pick out the perfect Christmas tree. I supposed it would be too late to get an authentic tree so an artificial would work. She went around the display that had a bunch of different trees to choose from and eventually she found one that was about six feet and included white lights. The way this tree was made also made it look like there was snow on the branches. I had to admit it was the perfect size and just seemed like the perfect tree for us. We got the tree loaded in the back of the truck that David rented and we took it back to the apartment where we set it up.

"And look what I got to add to the tree?" David said as he pulled out a pack of multi-colored lights and a box of ornaments. Emma's face lit up. "You're gonna help me decorate the tree right?"

"Yes!" Emma jumped over to where David was and took the box of ornaments while David opened the box of lights and stared stringing them up. He plugged them in and the tree lit up with white and multi-colored lights. Then the three of us started hanging the ornaments on the tree. Then I heard Emma humming a Christmas tune. But she stopped when she noticed me looking at her.

"Why'd you stop honey?" I asked.

"Dunno." Emma shrugged.

"Emma?" David eyed her for a moment. It seemed he see through the lie as well. "You know, I can always tell when someone is lying." He winked.

"Is that some kind of special superpower?" Emma asked and David laughed a bit.

"You could say that." He nodded slightly. "So tell us really why you stopped?"

"People don't usually like to hear me sing. This one girl I lived with said so." Emma admitted.

"Well we'd love to hear you sing." I told her and she was surprised. "Really Emma. Pick one of your favorite songs. We'd love to hear it."

_Mary, did you know_ _  
_ _That your baby boy will one day walk on water?_ _  
_ _Mary, did you know_ _  
_ _That your baby boy will save our sons and daughters?_

I couldn't but smile as Emma started to sing one of my favorite songs. Not only did it make me tear up because she sounded so beautiful but I couldn't help but think about the last line of the song. If you just changed the one word then it would be _Mary, did you know that your baby girl would save our sons and daughters._ It made me think of how Emma would save us all one day.

_Did you know_ _  
_ _That your baby boy has come to make you new?_ _  
_ _This child that you've delivered_ _  
_ _Will soon deliver you_

Emma stopped singing after the first two verses. I applauded for a moment and then David took her in his arms and began to sing another verse. Emma and I couldn't help but smile as he looked at me as he sang. I decided to join in at the last verse.

"That's my favorite song too." I commented once we finished singing the song.

"Is that because your name is it in?" Emma asked.

I shook my head, "I just really like it." I said. And I think after that performance I found myself able to enjoy that song more than before. "And I like it more hearing it sung by my two favorite people." We finished decorating tree and then I noticed that Emma started to get tired. "I think someone's tired." Emma shook her head but then yawned. "Really? Because I think you are."

"Maybe a little." Emma admitted.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's get you tucked in." David said, taking her in his arms again and taking her into one of the bedrooms with a smaller bed. He laid her carefully on the bed and tucked her under the covers. Emma smiled, looking like she could barely keep her eyes open as David and I both kissed her on the forehead. "Good night my princess."

"Goodnight Emma." I said.

* * *

After Emma fell asleep, David went and got a few more things out of the trunk. I was glad he was able to buy a few things while Emma and I were occupied briefly. I'm also glad she didn't notice them when he were getting the tree and groceries out of the trunk. We spent an hour wrapping the few things that we bought and then went to check on Emma, whom was sound asleep in her bedroom. It was a beautiful sight. I probably could spend a few hours just watching her. She looked so peaceful. Our daughter was absolutely perfect in so many ways and I am so thankful for the time David and I have with her; even if it is so short. It is definitely going to be interesting to see what happens when Mary Margaret sees her next credit card statement considering we used it a lot today.

In the morning, David and I woke up early. We couldn't sleep as we didn't want to waste the day sleeping. We didn't have much time left. We wanted to spend as many minutes possible with Emma and we wanted to make sure today was perfect. This had to be the best holiday she would ever have; even if she doesn't remember it. I made sure all the presents we got for her yesterday were under the tree while David started cooking some pancakes in the kitchen. Shortly as a few of them were ready to eat we saw Emma come out of her room, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes then went wide at the sight of the breakfast and the few wrapped presents under the tree.

"Woah." Emma said. "Is this real?"

"Merry Christmas, Emma." David and I said in unison.

"Are they for…me?" Emma asked, she seemed almost unable to believe it.

"Yes they are." I told her. It wasn't much. But it was something and we wanted to give her something.

"But how about you eat before you open them?" David suggested. "While it is still hot."

Emma nodded, sitting down and eating her breakfast. Rather quickly. I wasn't sure if that was because she wanted to open the presents or because she was hungry. It was probably a little bit of both. David and I took our time but we didn't get to finish the food because as soon as Emma finished she wanted to open the presents. She was pretty eager and we didn't want to keep her from that much longer. David and I sat down as Emma went over and opened the presents. We didn't get her too much, only a few things. But from Emma's excitement I had feeling she hadn't gotten a present at Christmas before. What Emma seemed to like the most out of the few gifts we got for her was this necklace; it was a snowflake. She came over to me with it and I put it on her. I held the pendant in my palm for a moment.

"It looks beautiful on you." I said.

"Mom, there are two." Emma said.

"What?" I asked and upon looking in the box I noticed that there was a second necklace; a second snowflake. "I think it's for you. Daddy, you should put it on." Emma turned to her father whom then took the necklace and put it around my neck.

"Mom, now we're matching!" Emma smiled and I did as well.

"We are." And I couldn't even express the extra happiness it made me. I just looked at David for a moment before giving him a kiss. _He is definitely my charming prince._ I knew for a fact he did that purposely. Not only was it a gift that I would share with my daughter, but it was more than that. _A snowflake for Snow White._

"Every snowflake is unique. And you are one of a kind." David said and then whispered, "Snow." Before placing a kiss on my lips, longer this time, which was eventually broken up as Emma came and sat in between us. One of the other gifts that David got for Emma was a Christmas movie on DVD and we put it on to watch it on a little later. I made some hot chocolate for the three of us to enjoy during it. After handing mugs to Emma and David and then putting on the fireplace, I sat down with them.

"You like cinnamon in hot chocolate too?" She asks.

"I do." I nodded. I had a feeling she would like that as well. She is my daughter.

We finished the cocoa and then we cuddled up together until Emma started to get tired. It made me sad at realizing our day was coming to an end. But I focused on the fact that we got to spend time with our daughter. And the last thing I wanted was for Emma to think there is something wrong. I couldn't ruin this for her. We got to give her something she likely won't ever get to experience again; at least not with the two of us. And though Mary Margaret wouldn't remember any of this, somewhere tucked away in my mind—Snow's mind—this would always be there. Just like somehow, I choose to believe, this will be tucked away in Emma's mind and when she finds us again, this will come to the light.

"This was the best Christmas." Emma said sleepily as she snuggled against her dad's chest and my shoulder.

"We're so happy you enjoyed it, princess." David said, placing a hand on top of Emma's head and gently rubbing circles with his thumb while I rubbed Emma's back.

"Mom, daddy." Emma yawned. "I'm happy you finally found me."

"Just remember Emma, we have a saying in this family." I said. I looked at David and smiled before looking down at Emma. "We always find each other. Even if it takes a while." And though it would take a while before we all found each other again, I had faith it would be well worth the wait. "We love you Emma."

"I love you too."

As Emma fell asleep, I looked to David, not daring to move a muscle for a moment until he leaned in and kissed me. "And now, though you and Emma won't remember, you two will always be connected." He said, taking hold of my snowflake necklace.

"I love you Charming." I breathed, being inches away from his lips.

"Merry Christmas Snow." David kissed me again, longer this time as if it would be for the last time; for a while. "I love you. And until we find each other again."

* * *

Emma's POV

I woke up to the sound of yelling—lots of yelling. My eyes opened and I rubbed them, sitting up in the bed of my group home. I looked at the clock. It was Christmas and pretty late. Did I really sleep this late? That's weird. I usually can't ever sleep here. Especially with all the yelling. There is no way there wasn't any yelling early this morning. I looked to my right, where my window was. I could see the heavy snow piles outside. It looked like we were snowed in. _Even better. Stuck in this place._ I rubbed my eyes again and let out breath. My mind felt foggy. It was like I was still waking up. I remember having a dream; a weird one. I couldn't really remember. But it must have been good if I slept this late. Not like it matters. Nothing really happens to anyone here during the holidays except being stuck here longer with no school. No one cares. Orphans don't get anything.

One of the girls came barging into my room as I heard loud screams.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just seeing if you were up." She replied. "You slept through a good portion of today." She told me. I realize that. It's hard to believe I slept Christmas away. Not that it mattered. It was nice to escape this stupid place for a while even if it wasn't real; anything is better than my reality. If only I could remember.

"What's this?" The girl asked, picking up a box off my dresser. I arched an eyebrow. I had no idea. It had a bow on top of the box with a tag that had my name on it. _Was this a present? For me?_ Who would get me a present? "You got a present? What is it?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Open it, dummy."

"Don't call me dummy." I retaliated.

"Just open it."

I took off the bow and opened the box. I was surprised to see a necklace with a snowflake pendant. It didn't look cheap. It looked nice, like really nice from one of those jewelry stores. Not super fancy but definitely better than anything I could afford. It was really pretty.

"No fair! How come Emma gets a present?" The girl whined. I shrugged. I had no idea where this came from or who it was from. But I didn't care. I liked it and apparently it was mine. I put it around my neck and placed my hand over the snowflake. I was never going to take it off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something else about this necklace that I really liked. More than just how it looked. I also couldn't help but wonder where it came from. Who gave this to me? Who would give me a present? I never found out as no one in the group home seemed to have a clue. A few even tried to take it from me, but I made sure they didn't. Luckily I was observant and knew all the dirty secrets around here. If this necklace disappeared. I would spill all and no one wanted that. I doubted I would ever figure out the mystery but like hell was I going to let anyone take this from me. It was special. The only Christmas present I have ever gotten and I was going to always cherish it. Turned out this stupid holiday was actually pretty nice for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Dec. 20th 2019 for the Holidays.


End file.
